The Parent Trap
by peaches2421
Summary: Leah wants nothing more then for her parents Dom and Letty to get back together so she plans a trap for them! Her plans are destroyed when she finds out her dad is planning on marrying someone els. Will Leah be able to get them to see their love for eachother again? Rated M for language and lovin'
1. The Plan

**Okay so today im out in the pool and im just looking around and I start thinking about my stories. I realized that the two im working on are soon done and im gonna need to start a new one...this is what came out of it. **

**Basically kind of a parody of the movie 'Parent Trap.' its the same but diffrent if that makes sense. Anyway read and you will see.**

**Im not sure how many will like this idea so I guess i'll see, if enough of you are interested I will gladly continue if not then ill try something els. **

**Oh, and on a side note does anyone know about getting a beta? Just wondering...Okay im done for now..hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

_Character: Leah: Dom and Lettys daughter_

_13 years old_

_Brown eyes_

_Dark brown hair_

_olive skin_

_Leahs POV:_

I sat in the front seat of my mothers car looking out the window. I do this trip twice a week. My parents split up when I was a baby so im going to my dads house, well him and his bitch girlfriends house. Even though I think its awkward for them both my mom and dad are still very good friends, they've known eachothers their whole life and from what I have heard they were very much in love. Im not even sure what happened to make them split up. In my mind they are perfect for eachother but I guess shit happens.

I stay with my mom and dad on alternating weeks. One week for the weekdays I stay with my mom and then on the weekends with my dad and then they switch up. Since they dont live that far away school isn't an issue.

I always wonder what it would be like for my parents to be together. I think it would be perfect. All of us as a family in one house, happy and without Elena. I guess its good to dream but you need to be in reality.

Just to be clear Elena is my dads girlfriend, I have no idea why he would want to be with her instead of mom who I know hates her. Elena is just using him and doesn't care about me or him for that matter. She walks around with stilleto heels and designer clothes and handbags with pearls on her neck. My mom wouldnt be caught dead in such a thing. And she always has fake nails and her hair curled and red lipstick on. She looks like she should be on desperate housewives. Oh yeah and she got a bitch daughter who is my age.

Anyway I know my dad loves me and I love him but sometimes I want to slap him across the head for even taking a second look at her. Suddenly I feel the car stop and I look up to see that im at my dads house. My mom grabs her purse and walks up to the door while I get my bags. My dad opens the door and hugs my mom giving her a kiss on the cheek before she retreats back to the car stopping to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek telling me that i'll see her monday.

When I get to the door I give my dad a hug and bring my things to my room. Its painted purple with posters of cars and various bands. Theres a desk with a computer, a dresser, a bookshelf and small chair, and my bed. Simple but I like it. I pack the clothes I brought away before opening a book I have had hidden for the past few months behind my headboard. It was a black book with _Parent Trap_ written across the front in white letters.

I was going to get my parents back together.

**Okay so its not much but I hope its enough to get people interested :) Please review your thoughts to if you liked it or not, if you want me to continue...Thanks! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	2. Was the Past Better?

_Doms POV_

Leah gave me a quick hug and then she was off to her room. I frowned before going into the living room. Even after living here for almost three years its still a big ajustment. Even though its almost been thirteen years since Letty and I broke up and we had Leah I had stayed in the old house I grew up in while she moved into a new house. When I met Elena we just hit it off and I ended up moving in with her and her daughter Alana. Leah was only ten then. Even though with me and Letty not being together affected her we still had a good relationship but as soon as I moved in with Elena it changed and she was withdrawn. Maybe because Elena and Letty were completley diffrent. Even after all these years I remember everything. Elena weres shanell perfume and Letty wears motor oil, Elena wears purls and Lettys wears her dog tags, Elena has stiletto heels and Letty has combat boots. It was all the things I loved about her.

I was burst out of my trance when I heard a clicking sound on the floor and knew it would be Elena coming from her book club, something Letty wouldnt be caugth dead in.

''Hey honey.'', she greeted me.

''Hi.''

''So I was thinking instead of salmon and chicken for the wedding we have steak and lobster.'', I groaned that would be like triple the cost but before objecting I knew she would just bitch and pout until she got what she wanted.

''Okay babe.''

''Dom!'', she scolded. ''I told you that I dont like being called babe!''

''Sorry _dear_.'', I said almost sarcastically, she huffed and walked up the stairs probably to our room.

I walked over to the coffee table and pulled out a old photo album Mia made before I moved out. There were pictures of my mom and dad on their wedding and from after I was born. Pictures of me and Mia as babys. I smiled looking at them. There were pictures of the team and of Mia and Brian's wedding and Leon and his wife Staceys. I stopped at one page. It use to be my favirote photo of me and Letty. It was from one summer after we had finished washing the charger. Letty was on my back in her purple bikini and her hair was wet she was smiling. I was looking back at her also smiling in my blue swim trunks. The wind was blowing in her hair and you could faintly see Vince and Jesee playing basketball in the background.

Again knocked out of my trance I heard the door slam shut and I saw Alana stand there with her hands on her hips. Her green eyes were in a glare with her bleach blonde hair falling to her waist. She was wearing a short grey ruffled skirt and a pink halter top. I didnt like that someone her age looked like that or had that much makeup.

''Wheres mom?''

''Upstairs.''

''Oh well tell her that the maid didn't make my bed correctly.'', I was almost ashamed when people found out we had a maid.

''What do you mean?''

''She put the blankets and the pillowns in incorrect order.''

''Order?'', I asked

''I have a specific order!'', she snapped.

''Then do it yourself! You dont need a maid to make your own bed!''

''You cant talk to me like that!''

''Excuse me?!'', I asked shocked someone would speak to me like that.

''Whatever! Im going shopping so get the chaffeur to get the car ready in a hour!'', she huffed stomping up the stairs like her mother did.

I sighed, what a damn positon im in. I mean I always liked things simple and family oriented but this was the complete opposite and I knew that. Things were really fucked up. I had never intended to marry Elena, or actually anyone else besides Letty but I guess that what happend a few months ago changed, well everything.

**TBC... Please review! It really makes my day and I would like to continue this story but if I dont get feedback I cant so...tell me what you think :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	3. Evil Elena, Loving Letty

**Thanks to those who did review even thoguh I wish more people did...Heres the chapter :) Sorry for the really late update, I had computer problems.**

Dom had left to go pick up some dinner and Elena took the oppurtunity to pick up the phone and call her friend Amy. She walked into the room with the phone balacned between her ear and shoulder and went to sit on her vanity stool while she looked through her jewlrey box assorted with various diamond necklaces and pearl bracelets and every other fancy attire you could imagine.

''You still dealing with that little brat?'', Amy snickered.

''Ugh, dont mention it, she is just a pain..and im postive she is the reason that he has been trying to hold off the wedding.''

''Even though you told him-''

''Yes Amy! Thats the reason were getting married anyway!'', Elena huffed.

''Sorry, but what if he finds out-''

''He won't.'', she snapped. ''Besides by then im hoping to have his little brat sent to a nice little boarding school.''

She heard her friend snicker then she faintly heard her daughter Alana yell _Mom! Your stupid boyfriend wont call the chauffer! He says that I have to WALK to the MALL!, _Elena sighed. ''And I might just send mine while im at it, I have to go..ill call you tonight.'', she hung up the phone and went to deal with her daughter.

Letty and her friend Gisele had been out all day running arrends and getting grocrey's on the way back they had stopped to a starbucks and got some iced coffee and continued on, they sat in a comfortable silence until Gisele broke it.

''Are you okay?''

Letty turned to her with a confused face. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

''Ummm, maybe because the man you were in relationship with and loved seven years is getting married to another woman!''

Letty sighed and turned onto another street. ''Gisele, im happy for him. We have been broke up for almost thirteen years, I dealt with it then and I will deal with it now.''

Gisele took a sip of her coffee debating to drop it or not but went on. ''Yeah but I think we all had it in mind that you two would eventually re kindle and get back together...but now...''

''Theres no chance?''

''Yes- well no..you know what I mean.''

''Gisele im not sure I do..why are we talking about this? Its a bit late to be wishing for us to get back together...we have both moved on.''

Gisele thought, Letty _had_ dated a good bit since her and Dom broke up..one relationship even lasted two years before he wanted to get more serious and Letty didn't. And Dom obvioulsy had since he was now engaged.

''Letty, what you and Dom had was real..theres still hope! We have all watched you both raise your daughter seperatly, dont get me wrong you have done great but you know what she really hopes is that you two will be together one day.''

''Well im sorry to everyone but thats just not going to happen.'', she said as the car came to a stop infront of Gisele and her boyfriend Han's house.

Gisele sighed. ''Alright, see ya later.''

Letty drove back to her apartment and unlocked the door bringing her bags inside. She ran her hands through her hair and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She stopped when she saw the picture of Leah from this year at school. She knew that she wanted her and Dom together, to put it honest she did too but she didn't think that it was posssible after everything that happened between them...and now that he was enganged and had a new family...well it seemed to far out of reality to even consider.

Besides..She didn't know that he still loved her.

**Not very long its just to get me going again :) Im taking one shot request and if you have any questions or Idea about the story leave it in a review :) I hope I get some for this chapter :) Updates should be regular.**

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
